


What Happiness Means to Me

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina doesn't want to come between Emma and her happiness, obviously she needs to pay more attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happiness Means to Me

"Are you punishing yourself, Miss Swan?"

Emma's head whips around; surprised by the fact the brunette had spoken to her never mind that she actually followed her out of the diner. "No," she replies, uncertainty in her voice as she wonders what exactly the woman is referring.

"Ever since you declared your intention to help me find my happy ending, I've noticed you putting distance between yourself and the pirate," Regina explains without Emma having to ask. "If you're under the impression my happiness rides on your misery, then I feel I should correct such an assumption."

"Oh," Emma breathes, not expecting the level of consideration, nor the concern underlying the words.

Her waning interest in Killian has less to do with Regina's happiness than it does her own; having come to the realisation that while she may care for and is grateful to him for all that he has done, that is as far as her feelings for him go. That isn't to say her own happiness has nothing to do with Regina but—well, that's not something she thinks she'll confess any time soon.

"My decision to put a stop to his fantasies is in no way connected to my promise to you," she assures with the shake of her head.

"Hmm," Regina hums and Emma wonders whether it is borne from thought or disbelief, but remains silent as she waits to see if more conversation is to be had or if Regina will decide her purpose is fulfilled and leaves.

Which choice she prefers is unclear; on the one hand, they do need to talk and possibly find some common ground that will end this stalemate between them. On the other hand, she doubts that more talking will lead to anything other than the two of them fighting and that isn't something she's in the mood for right now.

Coming to terms with what she'd done, with how her decision to save a life inadvertently caused Regina's own to crumble around her; she is intent on helping the woman to find the happiness she deserves but she has no idea how she will achieve that. She thinks it would be selfish to bring her own feelings into the equation, not deluded enough to believe she could be capable of making anyone happy, let alone someone like Regina Mills who barely seems to tolerate her existence.

"I have a question, Miss Swan." Regina moves closer, coming up beside the blonde as she adds, "If you care to indulge me."

Emma sighs and lifts her shoulders in a shrug. She doubts she really has any choice in the matter; one way or another, the former Mayor always gets what she wants. "Knock yourself out," she replies, resigned to her apparent fate of forever trying to appease the woman.

"What do you think happiness is?"

With a frown, Emma turns to face her and rather than seeing the mocking expression Regina's tone implied; all she finds in genuine curiosity in the eyes staring back at her and it is enough, enough that she considers her response before she offers it.

"Home," she states after a while, memories of moments in which she has ever truly felt happiness in her life coming to mind; no matter how fleeting they had been. "Having somewhere you feel safe—and warm, regardless of the things going on around you."

Looking back to the street, she releases another sigh and continues, "Love—not just romantic love, which is special and something that should be cherished all on its own. The platonic kind of love, the kind given to you by family, friends; people who care about you, who prove time and time again that they see worth in you despite not being able to see it yourself..."

Regina chuckles and there is no mistaking the mocking in her voice this time as she questions, "Is that what you think I need, platonic love?"

"I don't know," Emma answers and it is nothing short of the truth. She doesn't know, she doesn't have the slightest clue what Regina needs. All she knows is what she herself needs, what she now has and what is responsible for making her happy, in this moment and all those that came before.

"I think it's up to us to decide what we need," she admits when silence is all that greets her words. "Maybe you do, maybe right now all you need is a friend or two to show you that romantic love isn't the end all be all of life but I honestly don't know; I can't tell you what you're missing, Regina."

"I suppose not," comes the hollow response.

Emma looks in time to see Regina step back and there is a split-second to decide, to reach for that window of opportunity and she does, she reaches for it as if a drowning man reaching for the sky. She ignores the anger that flashes within the depths of chestnut eyes.

"If it is—if you decide platonic love is something you want to try, something you need…" she pauses, knowing the words are spilling too fast to possibly be coherent and she takes a breath. "If you need a friend, I'm still here for you and—and I always will be."

Regina stares and stares, no shortage of emotions flickering across her features but the changes are too rapid, too quick for Emma to pinpoint exact feeling until the mind settles and there is a mix of curious anger reflected back at her. Dark lips form a scowl but it is pointless, hopeless even for Regina to attempt to deny the interest Emma can plainly see beneath the mask.

Truth be told, had she even tried, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from saying, "Whether you want it or not, what love I have is already yours."


End file.
